Fallen Angels
by Orion6
Summary: Daniel forces the Ancients to deal with Anubis. Major spoilers for Meridian, Abyss, The Changeling and Full Circle also Season 7 COMPLETE 01032003
1. Fallen

Summary: Whilst ascended, Daniel finds someone to talk to about what he left behind and why he needs to help his friends. After his descension, his friend returns to help resolve the situation with Anubis, giving Daniel a sense of completion.   
Spoilers: Meridian, Abyss, The Changeling and Full Circle  
Disclaimer: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
  
*-*  
  
Confusion clouded his mind. He heard familiar voices. He struggled to remember and felt a strange compulsion to help them. After the fight, they took him with them, never letting him out of their sight. As he lay in the bed, memories flashed before him. Gradually, he began to remember how he'd got here and who he was.  
  
*-*  
  
He remembered Jack's words. 'So what...see you around?' He'd had no choice. He couldn't be healed, the damage the radiation had done to his body was too severe. When Oma had offered him the chance to ascend, he's honestly thought he could do more that way. He'd seen it as a chance to make a difference. A chance to help make things better. So many times during his life, during his time with the SGC, he'd wished he could have done more. As he'd sat with Oma and thought about his life, he'd been dismayed at the things he'd failed to do, things he wished he'd done and things he should have done. He'd believed his life had been a failure, despite of what his friends had told him. He remembered their words, as he'd been lying on his deathbed. Oma's words had finally made the decision for him. 'The universe is so big and we are so small...there is only one thing we can truly control...whether we are good or evil.'  
  
He didn't know how much time had passed. He missed them. He felt a great loss inside him. For much of his life, he'd never known the love and comfort of family and friends. His team - SG1. His family - a family he'd been forced to leave behind. But things were never what they seemed. Oma had taught him many things since his ascension. And whilst he'd believed whole heartily in her belief that it was their duty to help others ascend - he was having trouble with the non-interference rule. He watched over his friends as best he could. He had all these powers and yet he was forbidden from using them. He knew that he couldn't break the rule, but when Jack was in trouble and faced death, Daniel knew he had to bend them slightly. That was the turning point. He'd appeared to Jack, desperate to save him, offering him the chance to Ascend. He should have known that it wouldn't be that easy.  
  
He knew deep down that Jack wouldn't go for it...but he had to try. He also knew that he had to make sure that Jack knew Daniel was ok. He knew Jack carried guilt, mainly due to the fact that Jack had been asked to carry out Daniel's last request. To stop Jacob from healing him - allowing him to ascend. Daniel knew that he had to be there, in Jack's time of need, just like it had always been in the past - a reassurance that his friend was not lost. He'd talked to him, comforted him and had eventually given in to Jack's pleas. He'd visited Sam, Jonas and Teal'c, planting an idea in each of their minds, which resulted in Jack's rescue.   
  
He left the 'Great Path' and headed for the place where this had all started. Kemp. He allowed himself to take his corporal form and sat down in the middle of the temple - as he had done long ago. He had at least found someone to talk to. Her name was Cleo. She had ascended a long time ago - her planet had been destroyed by the Goa'uld and she had lost all of her friends and family. He spoke to her whenever he could. She kept him grounded and sane. He spoke to her of his feelings for his friends, his frustration at his journey and his inability to help them. Mostly she just listened, sometimes, she gave him advice. He held onto her friendship - it anchored him and kept him from forgetting everything he'd strived for in this life. He closed his eyes and remembered. He felt a breeze and when he opened his eyes, he saw a beautiful woman sat opposite him in the temple. She smiled at him.  
  
"Hello Daniel...I thought I'd find you here."  
  
"Cleo?" She nodded. "You look different than I imagined."  
  
"You too..." She looked around the temple. "...so this is where it all started. Where your journey began?"  
  
"Yes - Cleo? I crossed the line didn't I?"  
  
"No Daniel. You didn't. You weren't ready for this. Your situation didn't allow you time to prepare for this. Your heart contains a love for your friends that can't be measured. There is no shame in that." Her eyes met his. He felt the reassurance and comfort she was projecting to him.  
  
"I wanted this Cleo...I wanted to do more. I wanted to be able to make a difference. I didn't know it was going to be like this. I can't stand back and watch my friends suffer...I won't..."  
  
"I know...and Oma knows too. You just need to be careful. You know that I understand...and I will draw their attention away when necessary. You make a difference Daniel...in everyone's life that you touch. You just don't realize it."  
  
"Promise me something Cleo...promise me you'll always be there for me."  
  
She smiled and as they both returned to their ascended forms, he felt her soul search his and returned her touch.  
  
He'd known Teal'c was in trouble. He was powerless to stop it, controlled by that ultimate rule of theirs. He'd witnessed first hand what could happen if that rule was broken, but somehow it didn't make it any less frustrating. So he helped Teal'c in the only way he could. He took him where he needed to go, where he was comforted, where he felt safe. He helped him through the changes. And after he'd been rescued and treated, he'd visited him - just to tell him that he was watching over him, ensuring his journey would continue. He'd known that Cleo had drawn Oma's attention away from him, allowing him to help his friend. He was unsure of his feelings for his new friend. All emotions were heightened there. He felt compassion, friendship, passion and love. He felt reassurance, security and determination from her. He knew she stood by him and understood him. They shared many things...he knew her soul and she knew his. It was as if they were one at times.  
  
When Abydos was being threatened, she knew she had to create a big diversion. After he'd assured Skaa'ra and the rest of the Abydonians they wouldn't be alone. He'd spoken to Jack and got SG1 involved. He'd told Jack he couldn't interfere but had pointed him in the right direction. He'd spoken to Cleo before returning to Abydos to watch over their efforts.  
  
"Cleo...I'm not sure that I'll be able to distance myself from this. I feel responsible for the people on that planet. I can't allow Anubis to hurt any of them."  
  
"I know Daniel...I will help you. No matter what - you must finish what you have started, at all costs. Do you understand me. We'll get through this - together. Call if you need me."  
  
He'd returned to the planet, determined to watch from a distance. But as the attack began, his friends were no closer to finding the answers. Jack threatened to walk if he didn't help and had persuaded him to cross the line. The panic he'd initially felt at breaking the rule, quickly turned to an overwhelming feeling of belonging. Back among his friends, doing something that mattered - that made a difference. He was pleased when he found the tablet, describing the lost city of the Ancients. He'd thought all along that The Others were in fact The Ancients. He explained this to Jonas and Sam. He heard her call - loud and urgent. He searched out her essence and upon finding it, told his friends that he would be back, and to guard the tablet with their lives.  
  
"Daniel...I can't distract them for much longer...whatever happens...follow through. You must finish this. Follow your heart."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't explain right now...go...you know what needs to be done."  
  
He'd rallied the System Lords against Anubis and then confronted him. Anubis revealed his true self to Daniel and Daniel was forced to make a choice - he made a deal, to save Abydos. He passed the knowledge onto Cleo and felt her angry response, which gave him strength. He also heard her warning. She couldn't stall them any longer. When he heard about Skaa'ra he felt Oma's presence and knew that he could not stand by and observe some rule that prevented them from dealing with a problem they had created. But Anubis knew Daniel was powerless. He taunted him, telling him his words meant nothing and daring him to take action. Daniel heard Cleo scream his name as he crossed the line, drawing on all his powers to destroy the Goa'uld and he felt her pain as Oma dragged him from the fight. He heard the message she sent as he felt himself falling.  
  
'I will watch over you.'  
  
*-*  
  
He was kept in the infirmary for two weeks. Gradually, he remembered everything. He had to deal with the guilt of his actions and the consequences they had on the Abydonians. He also had to deal with the void that had been left inside him. He had to get used to the feeling of being alone again. He could no longer feel any of the others presence's. He couldn't hear their thoughts and he couldn't sense her.  
  
*-*  
  
"Morning people...please take a seat." Hammond sat down at the table and studied SG1 closely. A smile formed on his lips. Against incredible odds, these people stayed together. His best team. Colonel Jack O'Neill. Who always bounced back. The leader and Hammond's 21C. The man who vowed never to leave anyone behind. The man who would do anything for his teammates - including letting them go. Major Samantha Carter. Jack's 21C. The scientist who put in god knows how many hours a week. The one who would battle against certain defeat to ensure the safe return of her friends and team. Teal'c. The Jaffa who'd betrayed his beliefs, his fellow comrades and who had pledged loyalty to Earth and the SGC. And Dr Daniel Jackson. Back where he belonged. The civilian who had made all this possible. The man who had survived more death than most. His team was back and he couldn't be happier.  
  
"Sir...Daniel and Jonas have finished the translation of the tablet. They're currently researching and cross-referencing all texts to try to find a location." Sam looked happier than she'd been in a long time. During Daniel's absence, Hammond had seen her struggle with her grief until she eventually shut down and hardened.  
  
"General...as my memory improves, I am remembering more information. Teal'c is currently teaching me various mediation techniques, which may speed things up a bit." Daniel was more confident in himself. Initially he'd been confused and consumed by guilt over Abydos. But gradually, as he remembered more about his own ascension, he was beginning to reconcile himself with the fact that Anubis would have destroyed Abydos anyway...and at least the Abydonians were safe forever.  
  
"Sir...I respectfully request that SG1 have a weeks stand down time...we need to spend some time together as a team sir." Jack was a different person. Hammond knew how close he was to Daniel and how difficult that past year had been for him. It didn't surprise him that Daniel had chosen to appear to Jack.   
  
"Request approved...you are all hereby denied access to this base for the next week. Dr Jackson...welcome home."  
  
*-*  
  
The week passed quickly. The team gathered at Jack's house daily and just talked about their feelings and what had happened in the past year. No one let Daniel out of their sight. It was towards the end of the week, when Daniel was alone in his apartment, making a pot of coffee. He felt her essence. He turned slowly but saw nothing. But he felt her presence. Those familiar feelings of comfort and love, the feeling of not being alone. She was keeping her promise. He understood that she had allowed him time to adjust and be with his friends. He knew she was letting him know that he was not forgotten and that she would watch over them all. He smiled and felt reassured. When he went to bed that night, he felt a light breeze and a soft kiss on his lips. She missed him.  
  
The SGC hadn't changed much, Daniel thought as they kitted up for their latest mission. The klaxons sounded, making them get dressed quickly and head down to the gateroom. Hovering above the Stargate was a bright, white light, instantly recognizable as one of The Ancients. Hammond stood in the middle of the room, and turned as SG1 came running in.  
  
"Friend of yours Dr Jackson?"  
  
Daniel concentrated hard, willing himself to remember how to sense them. Finally he nodded and smiled. The General ordered the SF's to drop their weapons. The light slowly lowered onto the ramp and began to take human form. SG1 watched the process quietly. Once the image had been formed, they watched it solidify until a woman was standing infront of them.  
  
She smiled. "SG1 and General Hammond. I am Cleo. I am an Ancient. I am here to assist you in your fight against Anubis!"  
  
*-*  
  
"I don't understand." Hammond looked over at their guest, who was sat next to Dr Jackson.  
  
"I thought you guys couldn't interfere...I mean, they cast Daniel out on his ear for cryin' out loud." Colonel O'Neill was in play-safe mode. Although he trusted his friend's judgement, he'd been on the end of that particular argument a few times in the last year.  
  
"Daniel's actions have prompted questions among our kind. It is now widely known what Anubis is and how he came to have so much power. I am afraid that between us and The Asguard...we have allowed the Goa'uld to become too powerful and they are almost out of control. I am here to prevent Anubis finding the lost city and to descend him fully - so he can be destroyed."  
  
"Oh ain't hindsight a wonderful thing!"  
  
"Sir...you're not helping." Sam turned to look at Jack.  
  
"Carter - they screwed up...big time! And now...because Anubis is a threat to them, they've decided to take action. Tell me something...what are you getting out of this?"  
  
Cleo looked from Daniel to Jack. "I don't understand?"  
  
"Aw c'mon. You can't tell me that you're doing this off your own backs."  
  
"Colonel...I can assure you. The Ancients are aware of their past mistakes. The incident with Orlin's people made them re-assess their policies. When they descended Anubis, they did not know the Goa'uld was still halfway between. The mask he wears to keep his form intact also prevents us from sensing him. It is thanks to you that we are now aware of this fact and can do something about it. Daniel's actions have forced the Elders to assess each situation on a separate basis. Hopefully, the balance of power will soon be restored to the Four Races. After this is completed...the Asguard will make you an offer to become the Fifth Race."  
  
"So what...you going to tail us until we find him."  
  
"I cannot stay here. You must find Anubis on your own. He still has the ability to sense our kind. You must complete the journey that Daniel has started. The lost city will enable you to destroy the Goa'uld and ensure your planets protection. However, you must be aware that the weapons and technology that is stored there is beyond anything you have previously encountered. Should it fall into the wrong hands...the effect would be devastating...to the entire universe."  
  
"And The Others are just going to sit back and allow this to happen? I mean, Orlin told us that they frowned upon technology being given to inferior races...our intentions may be good...but we've seen what can happen. People get power hungry and end up destroying each other." Sam was remembering Orlin with a hint of sadness. She looked up at Cleo. "Is he ok?"  
  
Cleo smiled. "He is well. Your planet will be allowed to keep the technology, but it will be monitored. Should any attempt be made to use this technology for purposes other than protection...you will be stopped. A few of The Ancients will remain in this galaxy to monitor the situation...myself and Orlin included."  
  
"Are you aware of Anubis' movements?" Teal'c was intrigued by this turn of events.   
  
"I am. I can give you a very good indication of where he is next likely to look." A confused look passed over her face. "I must go...I will return." Her image disappeared into light and she was gone.  
  
"Dr Jackson...can she be trusted?" Hammond had a bad feeling about this. "We know from past experience that this race is extremely reluctant to interfere with a planet's natural progression. The fact that they are now going back on this, after you've been returned to us, is unnerving to say the least."  
  
"General...I felt her shock when she found out about Anubis. I couldn't sense him, so I believe that she is telling the truth. She helped me through my ascension. She diverted the attention of The Others each time I came back to help you guys. She understands the stakes. She would never place us in danger."  
  
"That's good enough for me. Dr Jackson, work with Jonas and find the location of this city. Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, put together some teams to do recon missions to all the locations they come up with. Teal'c...I need you to do me a small favor." With that Hammond dismissed everyone.  
  
*-*  
  
Jack was pacing his office. He didn't trust this woman and he definitely didn't trust The Ancients. Too much had happened in the past year.   
  
"You don't trust her do you?" Daniel walked into his office and sat down. Jack grunted and walked behind his desk. Sitting down he stared at his friend. He knew that look well. It was the look Daniel used when he was willing Jack to trust him. He'd seen it many times before and he knew that he should trust it.  
  
"No Daniel...I don't." Jack sighed. "We've seen what their 'policies' have done so far. They don't give a rat's arse about anyone but themselves. Daniel, we're trusting our future to people whose powers are so great, we have no defense against them."  
  
Daniel watched his friend closely. He certainly understood that part. The powers he had obtained upon ascension had been overwhelming and he knew that if those powers were turned on Earth, nothing could stop them. "Well...we trusted The Asguard...maybe we should just proceed with caution."  
  
Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was sure that Daniel and Cleo had been involved on some level and had felt certain that his friend would go along with whatever was said.  
  
"Jack...the people of Abydos suffered because of what I failed to do. I couldn't save Sha're, I couldn't save Sarah...and thousands more are going to suffer unless we do something. I feel responsible for so much of this...don't you see it. I worked out those damn symbols on the gate...I helped open this can of worms...I am responsible." Daniel's face showed his distress. Jack was at a loss for what to say. His friend was convinced that it was all his fault.  
  
"Daniel...it was never your fault." Her voice was soft. Both Jack and Daniel turned and looked at her. She smiled gently as she leant against the wall in Jack's office. "When The Ancients moved on from this part of the galaxy, they were unconcerned with the fact they were leaving their technology behind. They were arrogant and felt that no race was evolved enough to decipher the codes and work the technology. It is because of their actions that the Goa'uld are what they are now and it is because of their arrogance that you are where you are now. Had they destroyed the Stargate system, none of this would be happening. The Goa'uld would still be safely contained in their part of the galaxy, unable to take human hosts and with no technology to allow them to advance. The Asguard would be allowed to continue their protection treaty against other races who would try to take advantage of lesser worlds. And Earth would not know what else lies out there. The Stargate would never have been found and you would never have had to suffer those loses."  
  
"It hasn't all been bad. We wouldn't have met our allies had it not been for the gate." Jack countered.  
  
"No...no you wouldn't. But then, you were never meant to advance this quickly. The Asguard have been keeping an eye on Earth for a long time. You were already approaching the stage where you would soon be aware of their existence. You would have learned of this eventually. You just weren't ready...and that is our fault." She sat down on a chair and looked at Jack. "I am here to ensure that Anubis is dealt with and that you are equipped to deal with any problems that should arise from the Stargate. I am here to ensure that we deal with our past mistakes."  
  
Jack glanced from Cleo to Daniel. It was weird how his friends' presence seemed to change when he was around her. He became calmer and surer of himself. "I..."  
  
"You still don't believe me do you." Jack shook his head. Cleo stood up and came to stand in front of him. She took his hand gently and pulled him up out of his seat. "I need you to believe this Jack. The success of this mission needs you to believe this."  
  
"Jack...trust her...please." Jack looked over to Daniel and saw the pleading look in his eyes. "Allow her to show you she tells the truth."  
  
Jack nodded and watched as Cleo turned into energy that surrounded him. He felt her inner most thoughts, her knowledge, he saw how she had helped Daniel and what they meant to each other, he saw her arguments with the Elders, he heard the reasoning and he knew that she would help them and fight for them until the end. As she solidified again infront of him, he realized exactly what she was giving up to help them. She shook her head in a warning and moved away.  
  
"I knew you two were involved."  
  
"It was another place and another time Jack." Cleo looked at Daniel sadly. "It could never be again."   
  
"Cleo?" Daniel looked at her and noted the sadness in her eyes. "We need to talk." He took her hand and said goodbye to Jack, leading her through the halls, towards his base quarters. Once inside, he locked the door and came to stand infront of her.   
  
"Daniel...what we shared together can never be...you must realize that."  
  
He stared into her eyes and saw her sadness. He felt her sadness and that shocked him even more. "I can still feel your emotions...not as strong...but they are there. I know that things will be different...but I need to at least try. I remember every emotion between us, every touch, every shared moment. I can't shut that out."  
  
"Daniel you have to. If we don't succeed, then it's all over, you know that. I can't help you do this unless you can detach yourself from what we once shared. This can't be resolved until after the battle is won!"  
  
Daniel sighed. "So what now?"  
  
"We wait for Anubis to make his next move." 


	2. Breaking Away

Cleo left the SGC and went in search of Orlin. She needed to talk to someone about the current situation and she needed to do it sooner rather than later.  
  
"Orlin? How are you holding up?"  
  
"Fine...seeing Samantha again...it's like remembering what you've lost for the first time. I want to be with her Cleo."  
  
"I know...and after this is all over, if that's what you want...then there will be nothing stopping you."  
  
"What about the weapons? Who will monitor their use?"  
  
"I will Orlin."  
  
"But what about Daniel?"   
  
"Daniel...that's a situation I didn't envisage...oh Orlin...he wasn't supposed to remember. The Elders told me he wouldn't remember. And now I'm faced with the fact that he remembers all too well and it's making it difficult for me to do my job. If we fail...then it's all over...for everyone. There is no way that the Elders will allow us to ascend them."  
  
"But you love him and he loves you."  
  
"I know. But my responsibilities lie elsewhere at the moment. If I get sidetracked...it could be disastrous. If we fail...you know what they will do to us don't you." Orlin nodded. "We've taken a huge risk coming here and helping them. We stand to lose as much as they do and I don't want to get tangled up in something that's going to make this any harder than it already is."  
  
"Samantha's calling..." Orlin turned to Cleo. "...I'll go see what they want...and Cleo...you need to resolve this." Orlin disappeared leaving Cleo alone with her thoughts.  
  
Another figure appeared by her side some time later. "Hello Cleo."  
  
"Davish...what are you doing here?"  
  
"The Elders have sent me to check your progress."  
  
"It's all gone wrong...they got it wrong...Daniel remembers everything...it wasn't supposed to be like this."  
  
"It didn't go wrong Cleo...the Elders extracted the memories...it's just, Daniel remembered in his heart...and you know as well as I do that they can't interfere with matters of the heart. His feelings are linked to his memories...he remembers because of the guilt and the love he felt for the people he left behind and the people of Abydos. He remembers you because of the comfort you offered him and the way in which you were there for him...he felt safe and loved. That's how he remembers."  
  
"Davish...what am I going to do? I can't get through this. Everytime he looks at me...it kills me inside. I know that when this is all over...I'm never going to see him again. I know that he's never going to get a resolution in this. It's just going to add to all the things he's already lost. How can they ask me to do this, knowing that he has this attachment to me?"  
  
"Cleo - you were chosen for this task because of your familiarity with Daniel Jackson, the same way Orlin was chosen because of his familiarity with Samantha Carter. They would trust you and would follow you. If the Elders had appeared to them...they would never have listened. It had to be you two. There was no other choice."  
  
"It hardly makes it right though does it?"  
  
Davish smiled at her. "You will find a way Cleo - you always do. Of that...I am quite certain."  
  
*-*  
  
Samantha watched as Orlin appeared in the briefing room.  
  
"Samantha...you called."  
  
"Yes Orlin. Please...take a seat."  
  
Orlin sat down at the table and looked around at the anxious faces of SG1.   
  
"We have received Intel that Anubis is currently on his way to a previously uncharted planet." General Hammond started. "We have never visited this planet before, as it was not featured on the Abydos cartouche, however, it is one of the gates that Colonel O'Neill placed in the database whilst he was under the influence of the Ancients device."  
  
Orlin nodded. "It is likely that this planet either holds the City of the Ancients, or at least holds information on it's whereabouts."  
  
"There was no mention on the tablet that we found on Abydos of this planet." Daniel glanced through his translations.   
  
"Are not all the Ancients aware of where the City is located?" Teal'c raised his eyebrow at Orlin.  
  
"No...we are not. The secret is closely guarded by the Elders. Although they have given us permission to help you...they are not willing to tell you the exact location."  
  
"See...I knew there was more going on here...you mean to tell me, that those 'glowy' bastards know where this city is, but they are going to make us do the leg work?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why those..."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill....please!" General Hammond shot Jack a warning look before continuing. "Orlin...does Cleo have any further information that could help us?"  
  
"I am unsure...she is currently scouting Anubis' ship."  
  
"Isn't that kind of dangerous...I mean Anubis can sense you, can't he?" Jonas looked at Orlin. Orlin noted the worry on his face and also noted that Daniel was looking extremely disturbed by this latest revelation.  
  
"He can. I am sure that Cleo would not place herself in danger."  
  
"I hope not...we need her." 'I need her.' Daniel added silently. He sighed. He could feel Cleo pulling away from him and he was unsure why. Whilst he had been ascended she had always been there. When he needed to talk, when he needed comfort, when he needed a distraction...she helped him through it all. She gave him hope and made him realize that his friends would never be forgotten. She recognized his need to watch over them and now, she was watching over him. But it was different. He felt that it was different. She had promised him that she would watch over them all. And she was keeping her promise...but he felt that she wasn't doing it for him. 'What's going on Cleo? What's changed?'  
  
A sudden blue glow in the corner of the room caught his attention. The Asguard?  
  
"General Hammond. SG1. Dr Jackson...it is good to see you again."  
  
"Thor." Daniel nodded.  
  
"Hey buddy...what brings you to our little corner of the galaxy?"  
  
"I have received word from Cleo. She has asked me to transport you to Anubis' ship. She is certain that she can take him down, but requires a...distraction. I believe that you would be capable of providing this."  
  
"We can be ready to go in 30 sir."  
  
"Very well Colonel. SG1 - you have a go." General Hammond nodded to his team.  
  
"I will return for you in 30 if your earth minutes. The Asguard can provide you with all you need for this task. Orlin...I require your assistance." Thor transported back to his ship.  
  
"I will also return." Orlin disappeared.  
  
*-*  
"You know...I gotta tell you. I'm not too crazy about this mission sir." Jack had been ready in 10 minutes and was back in General Hammond's office. "Carter has a history with Orlin, Daniel has a history with Cleo and we've got to put our butts on the line once again...something just doesn't feel right about this."  
  
Hammond sighed. "I know. I have to admit Colonel - I'm with you on that one. But what choice do we have? They seem willing to take Anubis out and we certainly can't do it on our own."  
  
"I know...it's just that. Daniel is easily distracted sir and Carter - well we all remember what happened last time Orlin showed up!"  
  
Hammond shook his head. "Jack...we have no choice but to follow through with this. Despite the personal history between Orlin, Cleo and two members of your team...I am sure that it will not affect the mission."  
  
"I hope you're right sir." Jack grumbled. "I'd better go hurry them up."  
  
Hammond watched Jack leave. If he was honest with himself, he didn't like this anymore than Jack did. When SG1 had returned from Abydos, he had been horrified to learn that Dr Jackson had allowed Anubis to capture the Eye of Ra and to complete his weapon. It was just so unlike him to do something like that. But then, Anubis had proceeded to wipe out all of the System Lords, which meant if SG1 could pull this off...the threat to Earth would be gone.  
  
"You are worried about them?"  
  
Hammond turned at her voice. "Yes...I am. They are my best team. They are family. They have all cheated death more times than I can remember. I'm afraid that this time, they might not be so lucky."  
  
Cleo sat down infront of Hammond. "General. Daniel was chosen to ascend because of this. Oma knew that he would never stand by and let his friends suffer. She knew that eventually the Elders would have to acknowledge the fact that some things are greater than them. In Daniel's case it was the feelings he held in his heart for the people he left behind. Daniel is special. He was meant to do this...he was meant for great things. All the bad things that he has gone through in his life, all the pain that he has suffered...it brought him to this point. No matter what he's been through, he saw good in everyone. He believed that someday things would be better and there would be no more hurt in the world. He is destined to go on General...believe in that. I will not allow anything to happen to any of them. Of that you can be sure."  
  
Hammond smiled softly and nodded. And with that she left and made her way up to Thor's ship, which was still in orbit around earth.  
  
*-*  
  
"I am concerned."  
  
"About?"  
  
"What will happen if they succeed."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I am aware of what both you and Cleo are going to lose after this. I am aware that this situation is partially our own doing. The Four Races need to come together to destroy Anubis. The Furlings are sending a representative as are the Nox, however, I have been instructed not to interfere."  
  
At that moment SG1 beamed on board, accompanied by Jonas Quinn. They looked around and realized that they had interrupted a conversation not meant for them to hear.  
  
"O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c, Dr Jackson and Jonas Quinn. Welcome. There is something we need to discuss." Thor indicated for the team to be seated. "Cleo will be joining us shortly. However, there is something you must know."  
  
"That doesn't sound good."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"It will take a representative from all of the four races to take down Anubis. The Furlings and The Nox will be arriving shortly. I believe that Cleo has been chosen to complete the task for The Ancients...however, I have been instructed by the High Council not to partake."  
  
"I don't believe this. How many times have we saved their little grey butts...."  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"...we helped you out with the Replicators for god's sake..."  
  
"Colonel!"  
  
"...everytime you've asked for help we've been there..."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill!"  
  
"...what?..."  
  
"I am aware of all you have done for us O'Neill, but I cannot act without the approval of the High Council." Thor spoke softly, with sadness in his voice. "I wish there was another way."  
  
"There's always another way!" Cleo appeared in the room, alongside Lya of the Nox and another humanoid. "The High Council have approved your participation in this mission Thor. The treaty has been re-activated."  
  
"Cleo?"  
  
"Orlin...the Elders have betrayed us. We are on our own for this one, but we must act quickly. Anubis is in orbit around the planet. However, we only get one shot at this. If he finds what he is looking for on that planet, he will proceed to Earth and destroy everything that stands in his way."  
  
"I don't understand..." Daniel held Cleo's gaze, but could not read her thoughts.  
  
"Daniel...the Lost City of the Ancients...is on Earth...I believe you know it as Atlantis." Cleo turned to Thor. "I do not have much time. Once the Elders find out that I have disobeyed them...they will descend me and strip my powers...we have to act fast." 


	3. Journeys End

*-*  
  
As SG1 boarded the ship via the ring transporter, alarms sounded.   
  
"Daniel...are you sure about this?"  
  
"Jack...I can call for Cleo or Orlin at any time. They will bring the other three. We just need to get close enough to Anubis...but we need to make it look as though we didn't get captured intentionally."  
  
"Crap...I hate this." Jack indicated for the others to spread out and move out of the chamber. They had no sooner entered the corridor, when Jaffa came at them from all directions. The ensuing battle of gunfire and zats, made it difficult for Jack to keep track of his team. Gradually they moved along the corridor, heading for the Pel'tak. Jack noticed Daniel duck behind a hallway, whilst he was firing at the Jaffa. He craned his neck to see what was going on and noticed that Sam was down.  
  
He covered himself and moved over to Daniel's side.  
  
"Cleo!" Daniel whispered. Jack looked down at Sam. "Jack...she's not breathing!"  
  
"Cleo dammit!" Jack shouted. He felt the soft breeze and turned to see Cleo. Without saying a word, she noticed Sam and knelt by her side. Placing one hand on her forehead and one hand on her chest, Cleo closed her eyes and concentrated on bringing her back.  
  
"Jack...?" Daniel turned to him and he saw he tears in the younger man's eyes.  
  
"It's ok Daniel...she'll be..." He trailed off as he heard Sam take a deep, gasping breath. "Sam?"  
  
Cleo shot a look at Daniel and disappeared. He heard her voice as clear as if she were standing next to him. 'I can't stay...I will keep watch.' He found himself smiling. 'Cleo...no matter what happens...I will never forget.' He prayed that she heard him and helped Sam to her feet.   
  
They moved back out into the corridor. "Teal'c...where's Jonas?"  
  
"He has been captured O'Neill."  
  
"Great...one down...four to go." They moved further down the corridor...noticing that the resistance seemed to have diminished. They found the door to the Pel'tak and upon entering, came face to face with several Jaffa, heavily armed and Jonas. SG1 were promptly disarmed and flung to the floor beside him.  
  
"Rats...trap. Hate it when that happens." Jack muttered under his breath. He looked up at the Jaffa stood in front of him. "So...Harrak wasn't it...still with the big bad Goa'uld then I see."  
  
"O'Neill...SG1. I see Dr Jackson is back amongst you. Interesting. Lord Anubis will be pleased."  
  
"Oh I'm sure he will. Any chance of him making an appearance today...we got a busy schedule to keep...you know how it is." Jack started the snake-baiting, willing the others to join in. But they just kept quiet.  
  
"Silence." Harrak walked up and down the line of prisoners. "Lord Anubis may have let you go the last time you met, but be assured, he will not make the same mistake again."  
  
"Yeah...yeah! Like I've never heard that one before." Jack smiled bitterly at him. "You know...this is getting very boring...you capture us...you threaten us...big bad Goa'uld threatens us...and you know that you're not going to win! What say we cut to the chase and just end this the easy way with your surrender!"  
  
Jack received a slap across the face from Harrak. "You will not be so cocky when Lord Anubis arrives...of that you can be sure!"  
  
*-*  
  
"Cleo...what is happening?"  
  
"I don't know Orlin. The Others...their signs are sporadic...it's like there is no order anymore...can you feel it?"  
  
"Yes...something is not right."  
  
Cleo and Orlin hovered above the Pel'tak out of view from the members of SG1. They were keeping a close eye on the developments, ready to get the others when the time was right.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Cleo turned to Orlin and saw the fear in his eyes. He nodded. He watched as she was pulled away and disappeared from sight.  
  
Below, Harrak ordered the Jaffa to take the prisoners to a containment area. Once there, and once he had made sure all the guards were gone, he appeared in the cell.  
  
"Samantha...something is wrong. Cleo has been taken...I cannot sense her anymore."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "I knew something like this was going to happen."  
  
"What do you mean gone?"  
  
"He means gone as in 'poof' Carter!"  
  
Orlin heard the guards returning and left. SG1 was unceremoniously dragged out of the cell and taken back to the Pel'tak. They were all flung on the floor infront of Anubis.  
  
"So Daniel Jackson...we meet again. And I see you have brought your friends with you as an amusement. I thank you."  
  
"He's not afraid of you!" Jack retorted.  
  
"Really...even when you had powers, when you were among the Ancients, you could not stop me. Now you are back in your human form, you are even more powerless...how does that feel?"  
  
"Listen...the game's up...the Ancients are onto you and they are going to finish you once and for all!" Sam stepped in before Jack could reply.  
  
Anubis turned at the sound of Sam's voice. "Interesting...however, I think you will find, they will not get far."  
  
A bright, white light hovered over them and descended to the ground. A human form began to take shape, and once it was fully formed, Daniel let out a groan.  
  
"You see, Tau'ri, I have the elders on my side...no one can stop me!"  
  
There was a sudden blue flash. All the jaffa fell to the floor around the team members. The Elder looked around stunned as Anubis fell back onto his chair.  
  
"You are mistaken...the Elder you hold so dear...is a fraud." Her voice echoed around the chamber as she came to stand infront of the Goa'uld. "Davish...your powers have been revoked..." He tried to use his powers to destroy Cleo, but the energy just bounced off her. He tried to direct his anger and powers towards the members of SG1, but she had encased them in a protective force field. "...you have no place here...your time is up."  
  
Daniel watched as a fire ball glowed in her hand and she aimed it towards Davish. His hands went up infront of his face as she fired it and in that second he was gone.  
  
"Anubis...you are hereby sentenced to become descended...you will be tried by the High Court for your actions and they will decide your punishment..." She called to Orlin to bring the others. Anubis watched as Lya, Thor and the Furling appeared beside her, "...or you can deal with us!"  
  
"I bow down to no one!"  
  
Cleo smiled. "As you wish!" The four of them circled Anubis and with a blinding flash of light he was gone. As SG1 grew accustomed to the light, they noticed that someone was missing from the picture.  
  
"Cleo?" Daniel whispered.  
  
"She is gone Daniel...it was her fight...it was her sacrifice to make...she knew the cost...and she made the choice. I am sorry!" Orlin walked over to Sam and hugged her. Sam drew back as she realized he was solid. "I am descended now...the price for my part in this battle."  
  
Jack looked over to Daniel, his head was in his hands and Jack knew he was battering himself for yet another senseless loss. Too many times Daniel had been through this...Jack wasn't sure how much more he could take. The team beamed back onto Thor's vessel, and headed back to Earth orbit. Sam and Orlin spent most of the ride talking. Teal'c and Jonas sat quietly at the edge of the room. Daniel stood staring out of the window and wouldn't even talk to him. Jack sighed. How many more times? How many more losses? When would it all end?  
  
*-*  
  
And so it came down to him again. His actions had started this. He had lost someone else he cared about. Someone else he loved. When would he be able to truly love without worrying about what was going to happen? He had adjusted to his place back on SG1. He had adjusted to losing his powers and his knowledge. But he couldn't adjust to the overwhelming feelings of failure and loss. She was gone. And it was his fault. Again.  
  
Daniel sat in his office, immersed in a translation, hoping that anyone passing by would take the hint and leave him alone. Any sane human being would not want to deal with him right now. Any normal person would just walk on by...including Jack.  
  
"You still feel your life is still a failure...but that your journey is not complete."  
  
Daniel looked up at the familiar voice and stared at Oma.  
  
"Your journey lead up to this moment...your tasks are now complete. What you do from here on...is your choice. But you will always be loved."  
  
"Oma...where is she?"  
  
"She is where your journey began Daniel...you must complete the circle." Oma nodded at him and left. Daniel raced down the halls and impatiently waited for the elevator. He raced into General Hammond's office.  
  
"Sir...we...have...to...go...to...Kemp...Oma..."  
  
"Dr Jackson...calm down. Please." Hammond looked at the flustered young man. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oma Desala...she just visited me in my office. Cleo...she's at Kemp...we have to go get her."  
  
"Dr Jackson...I can't spare SG1 to go to Kemp just to..."  
  
"General...if you don't let me go through that gate, you will have my resignation on your desk within 10 minutes sir." Daniel allowed his glare to soften slightly. "I have to do this...please."  
  
Hammond sighed and nodded. "Very well...I will get SG3 to accompany you. But Dr Jackson...please, do not take longer than you have to."  
  
*-*  
  
As Daniel entered the temple grounds, he remembered the last time he had been there. When he had been ascended and needed a friend. She had been there. She had always been there when he needed her. And he needed her now more than ever. He left the marines in the garden and entered the chamber. Taking off his shoes, he sat down on the floor and closed his eyes.  
  
"I need you Cleo...more than you could ever know." He whispered. "I can't do this anymore. I can't be the person they need me to be. I've lost too much and I can't seem to find my way."  
  
He sighed. He was frustrated. He didn't understand why it had to be this way.  
  
"I told you...this could never be." His eyes flew open at the sound of her voice. She was sat opposite him on the floor. "I tried to tell you so many times...but you would not open your eyes to see."  
  
"I don't understand...Orlin was descended...what..."  
  
"Daniel...I am one of the Elders...How do you think I managed to divert their attention? I cannot descend unless I pass my powers on. Daniel..."  
  
"Cleo...please. I need you. I love you...and I want to be with you more than anything. You must see that."  
  
"I sense that. But still..."  
  
"But nothing! This is real...what I feel is real. And don't tell me that it's not...because you don't know. You don't know what it's like to lose everything to the Goa'uld. You don't know what it's like to put your life on hold to go saving the planet. You can't possibly imagine how hard it is to carry on." Daniel looked away and blinked his unshed tears away.  
  
"Daniel...you are wrong. I feel every one of your emotions...I know every one of your memories. I have lived your life, through your eyes many times, trying to understand why you keep fighting the un-winnable fight. You suffer great loss to keep others from the same fate. It is no accident you were chosen to ascend and it is no accident that you were sent back. This is your journey Daniel...SG1 is your family and Earth is your home. But...it is not mine."  
  
Cleo stood up and walked over to him. She reached out her hand and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Cleo?" Daniel looked down at his hand held in hers. He raised his eyes to met hers - questioning her in a single glance.  
  
"Anything is possible Daniel...if you have the strength to believe and the will to follow through." Cleo smiled at him and followed him out into the garden. Feeling sunlight warm her face for the first time in hundreds of years, she smiled and enjoyed the warm sensation of his hand holding tightly onto hers. As they made their way back towards the gate, she transferred her powers to another who was nearby. And they walked through the Stargate under the watchful eye of their protector...someone who would make sure that they were kept safe now that Daniel had completed his journey.  
  
The End 


End file.
